Assault of Assassins
by Mikki23
Summary: someone is trying to kill carmelita and the cooper gang. will sly and carmelita stop them in time before they get killed? this is my first fanfic


HI! Everybody I'm new to fanfiction **and** this is my first fanfic so plz R&R so you can tell me what I could work on in order to make this story better or if it was good.

**Anyways Enjoy The Story! And rated teen or PG 13**

**Assault of Assassins**

Carmelita stormed into the office angered from yet another unsuccessful attempt to catch cooper. She trudged to her office while cursing in Spanish under her breath, ignoring the fact that everybody was staring at her. This time sly left her to sink in quick sand in india . And every second she thought about it she got more and more angry. Just as she was getting to her office she heard someone say

"so this is the famous Carmelita I've heard so much about"

Carmelita turned around to see a vixen standing there. She was a squirrel with brown fur and black hair that reached her chest and had bangs put to the side. Her eye color was a dark brown and a slim body. she had some black pants and a army green tank top with some black boots. Her height was a few inches shorter than Carmelita.

"are you new because I never seen you around here before"

"actually Interpol discovered me two months ago working by self, I just never wanted to talk to you because depending on all of those rumors I heard it seemed to me that you were sort of a bitch.

"God those people have nothing else to do with there lives. So what's your name?"

"I'm Elle Stowers"

"so Elle you've never had a partner?" Carmelita said with concern

"no, but chief is still trying to find a suitable partner for me"

"and one more question Elle, so how did Interpol find out about you?"

"Umm….well….. Sorry Carmelita I gotta go, I promised chief I would give retrieve his papers"

"well see you around"

"and one more thing Carmelita"

"yeah" as she turned her head around

" I don't understand why people think you're a bitch, you seem like a cool person to me"

"um thanks"

When she got in her office she got lost in her thoughts. _Wow this is surprising finally somebody at the office doesn't hate me but it was weird that she wouldn't tell me how she got discovered._

The moment she got deep in her thoughts chief stormed into her room

"Inspector Fox I need a word with you"

"_I wonder why she wouldn't tell me."_

"Inspector Fox!"

"_She's hiding something from me"_

"INSPECTOR FOX" as he bang his hand on her desk angrily

"Huh? What?" as she jumped out of her thoughts when chief banged her desk"

"Inspector fox behavior like this could get you fired"

"Oh sorry. You were saying"

"Inspector fox it's been years since you even gotten close to catching sly cooper. It's like when I first gave you the cooper case you were really close to catching him and now it's like you're not giving this 100 like you use to, and we really don't want to loose an officer like you.

Carmelita looked at him with a confused look and rolled her eyes when he said we don't want to loose an officer like you knowing that nobody would care if she got fired. "what are you getting at?"

"well I think it's time for you to get another partner"

"WHAT! YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! You cannot get me another partner. Don't you remember what happened with neyla"

"Of coarse I remember but it's either you get a partner or you fail another pathetic attempt to catch sly cooper, Your choice."

He left her office before she could say anything about that comment he said about her attempts of catching cooper but, what was she thinking chief could fire her if she even dared to say anything.

It was now 11:52 and Carmelita was about to pack it in. she grabbed her coat, her car keys, and some case files. Just as she was going out the door she Elle talking on her cell phone in bathroom, Carmelita was just going to ignore her conversation but as she was about to leave she swore she heard Elle mention her name and sly cooper's name and the word kill. Carmelita wasn't usually nosy like her fellow officers and only was nosy to criminals if it was necessary but wanted to see if she just misunderstood Elle.

So she eased up to the bathroom door and notice that she was now whispering.

"_Great now she decides to whisper" Carmelita said under her breath_

Then Carmelita opened the door slightly so she could hear better and right now she was saying the words: yeah, sure, no problem, and ok. Then while crouched on the ground she slips a little bit on slippery floors.

"_Did she hear me?" _

Elle puts her hand over her phone and slightly looks around. "Hold on a second, I think I hear something."

_Damn she heard me. I really need to work on sneaking around_.

Carmelita eased away from the door and walked quickly to the outside parking lot outside just as Elle ran to the bathroom door. Then Carmelita jumped in to her car and drove to her apartment.

Elle ran outside to look around for the person who was listening in on her conversation.

She saw nothing and put her phone to her ear.

"Who ever it was they got away"

"This is bull shit; let's just hope they didn't hear anything"

"I doubt it, I was whispering the whole time"

"Yeah right Elle, if you were whispering they wouldn't have bothered listening in"

"I'll see if anyone did tomorrow because if they did they probably will confront me with it or tell chief about it.

"Ok, well talk to you tomorrow"

Sorry that this chapter was a little boring but anyways plz review and if you thought the story wasn't all that good plz tell me, but don't be hard on me either because this is my first fan fiction.

Next chapter will be a lot better.

Next chapter coming soon!


End file.
